Fringe Tribe Generator
“Tribe Prada Shall Rise Again!!” “Not if I have anything to do with it.” “I greet you, Sisters, in the name of the Shemarrian Nation. We welcome yo-” “Fine, thank you, thanks a lot. Now that we have the greetings out of the way, let’s get down to business. What are we all going to go off and kill today? Because Tribe Deathscythe is looking for a good fight today, and we hear you folks know lots of good targets out there.” "By the Goddess! What have we stumbled upon?!" "Some long-lost or buried personality aspect of ourselves made manifest in flesh, I suspect." Fringe Tribe Generator Want to play a Shemarrian, but don’t want to be taking orders from ARCHIE-3? Don’t want to be a member of the Eleven Tribes either? Or do you just want to throw Shemarrian-like opponents at your players but can’t justify them just popping up out of nowhere? Well, it’s a big Megaverse, and just as humans seem to be EVERYWHERE, there are other peoples out there that may be just as common. Even the Shemarrians have them; splinter-factions of the original Tribes, alternate universe mirror-avatars, or people who want to be cool and mysterious like the Shemarrians. The Tribal Elders are already getting cogitation circuit aches just trying to deal with judging if all these possible ‘Shemarrians’ qualify for membership in the Shemarrian Nation. Here’s a few charts, created with the help of the Wayfinders, to help come up with some possibilities, from funny-bizarre to evil grimdark. General Template Origins Where First Encountered? Tribe Size Tribe Organization Tribal Composition (Evolved Tribes can ignore this step) Roll to determine what caste-class makes up the largest proportion of the tribe, then roll percentile dice to determine what that percentile is. Then divvy up the remaining, making sure that the remaining individual percentiles do not exceed that of the first rolled (this may take some adjusting, or just select). Highest Caste Class (Evolved Tribes can ignore this step) What is the highest ‘caste-rank’ in the tribe? This may throw off the previous Tribal Composition chart, in which case readjust tribal composition accordingly. Gender Division Roll on the following to determine gender ratios: after rolling for the more numerous gender, roll percentile dice again for a score of 50% or better to determine the gender ratio (again, this may mess with previous rolls on the Tribal Composition charts; choose or adjust accordingly to preference. Home Environment Technology Level Relations with Outsiders Relations with Other ‘Shemarrians’ Purpose What is the general motivation of the tribe? Preferred Mode of Combat Unique Attributes What sets the tribe apart from others? Prosperity Overall, how is the tribe doing? Origin Tribe This determines which Tribe a Fringe Tribe splintered off from. Cyberization This chart can be used by Naturally-Evolved Tribes or Wannabes to determine how extensive their cyborgization is. Optional Motif Tables for Shemarrian Fringe Tribes “SILVER BUNNIES NEVER SURRENDER!!!!” Because your Fringe Tribe needs a cool motif and emblem to go under! Primary Colour Icon (Roll Twice) Category:Tribes Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Random Generator Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:Tribe Icon